


Hoodie Season ;; Ot8

by Clandestine_Writer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mixtape#5, Ot8 forever please, Very fluffy, hoodie season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Writer/pseuds/Clandestine_Writer
Summary: Minho reminisces about his members during winter, hoodies and hot chocolate.Author's Note: This one-shot is inspired by StrayKids Mixtape#5 Hoodie Season. It's very fluffy and a Minho x Everyone based story. I hope you like it! Muaahh~! The point of view is also Minho's in this story.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone
Kudos: 38





	Hoodie Season ;; Ot8

Hello cold days, about time we embraced your presence. Lee Minho who had woken up early from his slumber sat in the corner of the living room with a warm cup of hot chocolate doused in marshmallows clouding the glasses he was wearing. He chuckled to himself, wiping his steam tainted accessory with his sweater paws, suddenly coming in view with the white sheets of snow in front of him. It was breathtaking and Minho loved it. Hoodie Season, as he liked to call it, he enjoyed it for two reasons, one being that he could sit in his comfortable layers of clothing against the cold weather and the other reason were the seven boys who would get ten times cuter than they already were during this season, the second reason being the biggest one. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the youngest member stumbling out of their room with his messy hair and bedsheet tattooed face. "Good morning hyung." He tried saying, the keyword remember? 'tried'. Minho cocked an eyebrow at the words escaping the younger member and smiled to himself. "Morning, what are you doing up so early?" He asked, crossing his legs over each other, making space for the younger who waddled to him and flopped on the corner, catching the scent of the hot chocolate. "Hyung...that smells nice," Jeongin said, rubbing his eyes. 

Minho wiped the rim of the cup and offered the drink to the younger with a soft smile on his face and Jeongin wondered if the change in weather had changed his hyung although he accepted the offer with a bow, bringing the cup closer to his mouth and took a sip. He hummed in satisfaction, the sweetness managed to stick to every part of his tastebuds. Jeongin burst out in a smile and handed Minho the drink back. "Thank you." He said softly. The two then sat in silence, it was comforting watching the snow slowly cover up the red, green and yellow leaves that autumn had once coloured the trees, now it was white and looked soft. "Hyung, what were you doing up so early?" Jeongin suddenly asked, concerned as to why someone would wake up instead of sleeping in when they had a day off. 

Minho tilted his head to the side as he tapped the cup. "I'm used to waking up early." He said, looking towards the room with a fond smile, Jeongin anticipated what other reason there could be but was met with nothing but a sweet smile from the latter. Jeongin's heart faltered with the sudden attack from the older, he awkwardly coughed. Holy shit, Minho could be effortlessly cute. It was about then when Jisung walked out the room covered in two blankets, sniffling. 

Jeongin gasped and got up in a hurry, shuffling his way to Jisung. "Did you have another nightmare hyung?" He asked in worry while placing a warm hand on Jisung's cheeks. The latter male melt into the touch and nod, looking defeated. Minho who was watching them got up as well, walking to Jisung, once he was in front of the male, he planted pepper kisses all over his face and let the younger lean on his shoulder for comfort. Jeongin, on the other hand, gave Jisung affectionate pats on the back, effectively soothing him in the process. "It's okay to have nightmares Jisungie, you're fine." He reassured, humming a tune to calm the younger down. He looked at Jeongin and raised his arm out asking him to join in as well, soon enough the three were huddled up against each other in a tender, encouraging hug. 

The three members were engrossed in the hug unaware of the loving eyes looking at them from behind the door. Felix yawned, unknowingly catching their attention. Minho looked up and cooed at the sight of Felix, he was decked up in a soft pastel mint hoodie and pyjama shorts that somehow matched the hoodie. Jeongin and Jisung looked up at Felix and childish smiles plastered their faces. "I will never understand how someone can look this cute in the morning," Jisung muttered as he detached himself from the hug and ruffled Felix's already messed up hair. Felix simply smiled, enjoying the touch. 

"Get freshened up. I'll go get some hot chocolate ready for you." Minho offered to the three, turning back to meet what he thinks was the most loveable eyes ever. He stopped and flushed a shade of red. "U-uhm..you can thank me later." He said, walking away to the kitchen mumbling incoherent words as he did. Felix, Jeongin and Jisung giggled at the flustered Minho, separating ways to quickly freshen up. By this time, the other three had woken up. Changbin slumped forward on his bed, half-awake and unbothered, Seungmin was looking for his phone while he rubbed his face, noticing how puffy it was and Hyunjin rolled until he felt himself on the cold floor, waking him right up. 

"Mhm...morning...something smells good," Hyunjin mumbled, stretching like a cat. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, snorting when he realized that the latter had fallen out of bed, for research sake, he'd snapped a picture, laughing at it softly. "Yeah. it's probably Minho hyung making us something." He said, wide awake now. Changbin was quietly listening to the two, replying to the two with a grunt. Hyunjin stood up and waved, walking out to wash up. Seungmin stepped down from their bunkbed and pat Changbin, who looked up at him questionably. "What? You looked like an animal that needed a pat so I gave it to you." Seungmin said, squeaking as he jumped away from Changbin's outstretched arm threatening to lock him on the bed for snuggles, Changbin let out an annoyed whine before flopping back on the bed, grumbling. 

Seungmin waited patiently in front of the bathroom for a few minutes, leaning against the wall noticing the scenery outside. "Oh...pretty." He said, springing up when he heard the lock click. Out came a bouncy Felix with big smiles and giggles followed by Jeongin who didn't seem to notice Seungmin yet. He took this as a chance and traced a finger down Jeongin's back, receiving a screech very familiar and dolphin-like. Felix's mouth shaped into an 'o' and huffed at Seungmin, who was bending over to the ground in a laughing fit. "Morning hyung," Jeongin grumbled and stood up, goosebumps still visible on his arms. "Sorry Innie, I didn't expect you to scream like that," Seungmin admitted, still laughing. "Oh whatever, come quickly by the way! Minho hyung is making us hot chocolate!" He said, waving right at Seungmin's face while he grabbed Felix's arm and ran to the living room in full spirits. 

Minho had heard the scream coming from Jeongin and sighed. "Ah, there they are." He said under his breath, the boys were up and it was his turn as the second eldest to take care of the younger ones, especially during hoodie season. After all, this was the season that compelled him to make the first move on the boys he loved with all his heart although he was a savage little beast, he still loved each of them equally.

He smiled thinking back to the past four years with them, a lot had changed. These moments were bittersweet, Minho didn't like them much since he would always feel as though he could have done something better for the boys. All of a sudden, he jerked forward softly feeling the weight of a chin on his shoulder. "What are you making?" The voice asked. Minho softened up, it was Chan. "A drink." He replied, casually. "I know that too. Which drink?" Chan prayed further. "Hot chocolate, it's snowing outside, why are you in sleeveless?" Minho asked, turning off the flame as he turned around to stare at Chan with stern eyes. 

"I was shirtless, would that have been better for you?" He cross-questioned to which Minho rolled his eyes and hugged the older, huffing. "You're annoying." He said to which the latter snickered. "Baby please, that's a lie. You love all of us. You looked so deep in thought, I couldn't help snapping all the bad feelings away from you, you look better when you smile." Chan whispered in his ears. Minho froze at the name and pinched Chan's arm earning a wince from the older. "Shut up already." He gasped rather loudly noticing the rest in front of them. "Oh great." 

After thirty minutes of Seungmin constantly teasing the two older members whose ears were now painted red, Felix spoke up with the hot chocolate in his hands, his breath came out as a little puff cloud, he stared at it before looking at the rest, smiling. "What should we do today?" He asked, hoping to enjoy the rest of the season with his friends and soulmates. Changbin hummed and looked outside. "Hoodies and us, outside." He said, there it was. No words needed, just that filled the hearts of the eight boys. This was Hoodie Season, their favourite season. Minho's season.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hoodie Season like omg??? It's not fair, I was slapped by this song when it was released lmao, it captured the essence of wearing a hoodie and I love hoodies even more now, aha! Anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy mess! I'm still trying to improve my writing so tips on how to improve are greatly appreciated! Byebyee! Thanks for reading uwu.


End file.
